


Holiday On The Citadel

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Holiday, Romance, Secret Santa, shiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Liara and Korynn enjoy a quiet night on the Citadel until something unexpected happens.Hope you enjoy!





	Holiday On The Citadel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LtLime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/gifts).



A quiet night descended upon 47 Tiberus Tower 3. With the Winter Festival drawing near, a sense of sluggishness had taken over the Citadel residents as they slowly made their way into their homes and the members of the Normandy crew had all retreated either back to the ship or somewhere else on the station. Well, all except Dr. Liara T'Soni, who Korynn Shepard watched shuffle into the living room of their home together carrying two mugs of hot tea and a pair of datapads under her arm. She wore a pair of worn gray sweatpants that she insisted were not her favorite, but definitely were, and one of Korynn's over sized Alliance Navy shirts.

Happy to have free time, Korynn had stripped off her Alliance uniform in favor of a black under shirt and her favorite pair of Blast-O pajamas, her stocking feet up on the tan suede cushions. Faint piano music drifted through the air of the apartment as sweet as finally having some time alone with her beloved.

Liara sat next to Korynn, a loving eye settling on her wife as she set both mugs on the coffee table before them. One mug was filled with Liara's favorite, the aroma of sweet Inyali leaves hitting her nose, and the other was a red leaf tea blend that Miranda Lawson had turned her on to that seemed to help with the aches and pains that came with military service, both mental and physical.

Taking a sip, Korynn accepted a kiss from her beloved. “Thank you,” she said quietly, admiring the way that the orange light from the fireplace danced across the deep blue of Liara's scales. Tilting her head curiously, Korynn peered at the datapads.

“Some schematics of one of the modules on the Crucible, and I brought you something I thought you might like to read,” Liara handed Korynn a datapad.

Flipping it over, Korynn called up the book title, _Tides Of Past_. "It's one of the most beautiful pieces of literature, I think, and a classic among my people," Liara explained. "It's too bad that Viranora only wrote three other books after this one. Since you appreciate Asari culture, I thought I might start you off on the right foot.”

Smiling Korynn gave Liara another kiss. “I love you, baby. I look forward to it.”

Leaning her head against the Asari's shoulder, Korynn scrolled to the first chapter just as a song began to play. One that Korynn and Liara both recognized as a favorite and brought back memories of a night just like this one aboard the Normandy and that awkward time that the two of them had tried to dance to it.

“How come we didn't play this at our wedding?” Korynn asked.

“I thought about adding it, but I feared that you would try to dance with me again.” Liara wasn't being serious and she laughed, humor dancing about those cobalt blues. “Probably just slipped our minds,” was the more serious reply.

“Or Jack wanting to watch Miranda gyrate across the floor,” Korynn joked.

Liara laughed. “One of these days, I will teach you how to dance.” For a moment, her eyes wilted in sadness. No doubt thinking about the mission that lay ahead and the uncertainty that came with it.

Now was not the time to dwell on the heavy air of the storm lurking just beyond this space station. Korynn was confident that between the two of them and the love that clouded the space between them, warmed by the hearth. In fact, Korynn thought, taking the datapad from Liara's hands and rising to her feet, it was the best armor that she could wear. “Well, there's the Winter Festival party coming up soon.”

Shepard offered her hand and smiled as Liara took it, allowing Korynn to lead her around the back of the sofa to a bare spot on the floor. The Asari laughed again, her mirth coloring the walls of the apartment like delicate flower petals as Korynn held her by the waist, pulling her close. She smelled a bit like the tea and the sweet, floral fragrance that Korynn had come to associate with her wife.

“Other way,” Liara said softly, taking Korynn's hand in hers and holding her by the waist instead. “I haven't done this in a long time, either, so you might have to..oops...” Liara said accidentally stepping on Korynn's toes.

Korynn laughed.

“Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?” Liara looked apologetic which inspired Korynn to kiss her.

“No. I consider it payback.” The volume on the music drifting through the apartment seemed to come up. No doubt Glyph was working his magic. For being a basic AI, he was certainly mindful of his boss's relationship, and encouraging. Not that Korynn had any complaints, nor did Liara.

The gentle velvet voice of Frank Sinatra carried through the apartment and off the hearts of the Shadow Broker and the Spectre, the two lost in each other's eyes, drifting closer. Liara's arms slipped around Korynn, holding her and laid her head on her shoulder. Four years wasn't that long of a time even in human years, but for Korynn, it felt like Liara was someone she had always been in love with. It was nights like this that held a promise of what lay ahead: No more war, no more suffering or hate. Just the two of them and love that was written in the stars.

“Liara?” Korynn asked.

“Yes?” Dr. T'Soni lifted her head, her heart kissing upon Korynn's with a warm tone to the scales about her neck.

“Will you marry me?”

Liara couldn't help a laugh. “My dearest, we have been married for nearly eighty-one hours.” She stopped for a moment, realizing what Korynn was asking and with a slow blink replied, “yes. Are you ready to lead?”

Korynn leaned her forehead against Liara. “I think that's more of a question for yourself than it is for me.”

“You know I love it when you sweep me off my feet,” Liara flirted. Leaning into a kiss, she stopped when something out the window caught her eye. “Goddess, Shepard...look...”

Turning to the panoramic bay windows of the apartment, Korynn lifted a brow as the one thing that she never expected to see on the Citadel was happening: Snow. In all the years that she had been stationed on the Citadel even during the Winter Festival, she had never seen anything like it. Other than the ice worlds that she had visited with Liara and other members of the Normandy crew, Korynn couldn't remember the last time she had seen snow falling so peacefully.

Below the apartment, people walking along the Sunset Strip were stopping, staring at the sky in wonder. Some had started gathering snow in their hands and were throwing it at their dates or random people walking by. C-Sec officers that dotted the boardwalks didn't seem to flinch and stoically allowed the flakes to fall upon their heads like wrought iron statues at the corners of a birthday party. This wasn't any accident.

Feeling childish giddiness bubble up from somewhere deep inside her psyche, she grabbed Liara's hand and made for the door.

 

\- - - - -

Down below the apartment, snow lined the tops of the buildings, neon signs of the casino and the arcade, benches and terminals, and the heads of the Keepers as they fluttered away at their stations. Snowmen had started popping up in random spots, but all in all, everyone else that lived on this avenue were doing the same thing the T'Soni's were: Popping their heads out in wonder.

The air bit at Korynn's extremities and through her thin clothing, and Liara seemed only mildly uncomfortable but didn't complain. She was just as mesmerized as everyone else.

Across from the entrance to the apartment, Shepard saw familiar faces emerge: Garrus, Ashley, and Tali from the Casino; James from one of the restaurants; and Aria from the Arcade, who was the first one to notice the two of them.

A mischievous smile playing at the corners of T'Loak's lips, she gathered snow in her purple hands and flung it at Shepard.

Ducking, Korynn saw the snowball glow an iridescent blue and curve rapidly, hitting her squarely in the head.

“That's cheating!” The Commander shouted at Aria.

“Like hell it is!” Aria shouted back only to be hit in the breast by a snowball thrown by Liara, who shrugged.

“Oh, it's on now!” Aria shouted only to be hit again. Bray and a couple others that Shepard recognized from Aria's gang emerged from the Arcade.

Liara giggled and tapped Korynn on the shoulder as everyone started gathering more snow. On that day, as Commander Bailey watched with humor, the rest of the Normandy crew and their friends began the greatest battle that The Citadel had ever seen. There was no blood, there were no tears, only laughter and joy, and the kind of love that would unite the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> For MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2017. I hope you like.


End file.
